vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VOCALOID Piracy
Pocaloid/Pokaloid is the name of the illegal version of the Vocaloid software whose coding has been cracked to allow unlimited use without purchase. Note; the Wikia will not give links to the software or post the names of sites and forums that do allow this out of respect for the companies. General Information While there are other illegal variants of the software, Pocaloid is the most famous illegal form of the Vocaloid software known. Pocaloid was released by "TEAM ASSiGN", based from the original Vocaloid software. Pocaloid is the combination of Peace-out and Vocaloid. TEAM ASSiGN was formerly called TEAM Peace-Out. ASSiGN chose to crack Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 as a "call" to Yamaha to correct their software's flaws, which they claim, causes problems even to legitimate users. Identification Some editions of Pocaloid can be harder to determine then others, typical signs of Pocaloid are the splash page/loading screen, which often displays a fanart instead of the Vocaloid splashpage. Inside the software, the interfact may have a slight glitched look along the tool bars, with the pen and other tools being a different colour to normal Vocaloid which is all black. Pocaloid also carries the software title of "Pocaloid" and a tiny picture of a Vocaloid character in its header. Users often hide their Pocaloid usage by not allowing the toolbar to be seen or never showing the Vocaloid interface in a video, as this will give away to knowledgable fans that they are using Pocaloid. Level of Usage It is unknown how many fans are using this version of the software, however since Japanese Vocaloids are difficult to purchase by westerners due to region screening, shipping and limited importers, it is expected that the numbers are quite high. Many of the cover songs seen on youtube, using VSQ files common to be found within the fandom, are thought to be made from users who have a version of Pocaloid. Those who are seen using several Vocaloids, in particular ones that are known to be difficult to purchase, are suspected to be using Pocaloid, particularly if no original works are seen from the user. Though many are using the software to obtain the Japanese Vocaloids, the line is not drawn here and at the same time English Vocaloids have also been the target of Pocaloid cracking as well. This, despite the fact the English Vocaloids are much easier to purchase than their Japanese counterparts for westerners and in a number of cases may even sold at a much cheaper price. Software Concerns This version of the software is downloaded via torrent sites and is a target for viruses if users are not careful. Several versions of the software are known to carry issues not found in the official downloads. One such example is Pocaloid's Rewire capability. There is a possibility of the host DAW software and Pocaloid becoming unresponsive (especially in FL Studio), causing an error on the Rewire.dll on most DAW softwares. Pocaloid itself does away with activations and various security features of the original Vocaloid; Prima's activation issues from Vocaloid are notably absent in the illegal version. Some new problems with the cracked version have been reported however. Prima herself has one such problem. Security features aside, the software works identical with the legal version at the same level of quality as the full software. Cosmetic and name changes are also noticed differences. However, the Japanese voicebanks are often sourced from beta or trial versions. There is a notable number of fans who have grown to dislike Pocaloid, as their cracked voicebanks are based on demo or trial versions, when final and refined versions voicebanks are already on sale. In some cases those who download Pocaloid (usually via torrents) often did not find they had until after they had downloaded the software. Some illegiment traders also may ship Pocaloid, usually by misleading buyers into believing they are purchasing the real version of the software, when in actual fact the software is the Pocaloid version. While it is possible to replicate degrees of satisfactory results from these poorer quality voicebanks, often more work may have to be applied than the retail versions require for the same procedures in song writing. If music is published commercially using Pocaloid, then the person using the software risks being found out and their work shunned on a commercial and professional level. The only way for one to redeem their name in this case is to use the legal version. Pocaloid does not comply with the end user agreements of Vocaloid. Reaction Amongst fans there is some concern about using the software and while some may ignore the use, others discourage it partly with smaller studios being hit hardest when their Vocaloid voicebanks are cracked and put up as Pocaloids. Regardless, the majority of fans will at some point come across other fans discussing or mentioning of its existence and the sharing of Pocaloid files continues despite efforts to prevent it. As Pocaloid sometimes uses demo voicebanks, illegitimate users of retail versions are more difficult to detect. Some forums such as Vocaloid Otaku, do not support any form of linking to the software. The reason for this however is that Vocaloid Otaku has acts as a central hub for English Vocaloid companies and fans, in order to maintain its close ties to Zero-G and PowerFX effectively, they cannot supply nor condone the supply of links to this version of the software. However, they allowed Pocaloid linking and limited discussions of it in the past. A running assumption among Japanese users and producers is that foreign producers are more susceptible to Pocaloid usage, especially if they make works from hard-to-acquire Vocaloids, but of course, no accusations can be made of this without proof. Those with Pocaloid rarely admit they own this version of the software as a precaution due to the potential backlash that may follow from fans that do not support it. Japanese fans are particularly known to be hostile towards people using illegal software to establish one's self. The reason for this is based on a religious view from buddism, in which the mascot is seen as the avatar of the Vocaloid and the voice the "soul". The view of Pocaloid is that it is stealing the "soul" of the Vocaloid it is based from, showing the Vocaloid a great level of disrespect. Software studios do not support this version of the software and help will not be supplied if users have issues with the software. It is considered taboo for some fans to download this version of the software, as if they have problems they have no option but to seek out help from other fans who may not be kind-hearted if they mention it, or resort to self-help. At least one case of Pocaloid usage has been known to occur within the fandom, wherein the user happen to have several copyright works uploaded without premission. This user became the target of the copyright holders of the songs covered after fans spotted Pocaloid usage and took action to shut the users account down. Links leding to the user's blog and Youtube account via Piapro were also blocked by Crypton Future Media due to the Pocaloid usage. Alternatives to Pocaloid One argument against the use of Pocaloid is also that UTAU exists and is legally able to be downloaded without any security problems or legal implications that Pocaloid carries with its use. Unlike Pocaloid, users will also have to seek out advice if software difficulties are encountered, the fandom will not shun the use of UTAU and all Vocaloid fandoms will support it indefinitely. UTAU is also free, downloadable from a legitimate source and usage is not only encouraged by fans but supported by studios like Crypton Future Media. Another two free voice synthesizers that are suitable for singing are Sinsy and AquesTone. There are few notable free Vocal synthesizers also around the net. They may be difficult to find and are not suitable for music, but with audio tuning software can be made to "sing". There are a number of ways to achieve results from such software, some may however not be used for commerical reasons so it is best to check the legal documentations for each synthesizer. *link - this video shows a Producer tuning Google Translator to be able to sing, using audio tuning software. See Also *''Legal Implications for more details.'' Category:Software